The spectroscopy laboratory of the British Columbia Cancer Agency in collaboration with The University of Texas at Austin will develop the instrumentation needed for Project 1 - Biologic Plausibility and for the clinical trials of Project 2 - Technical Feasibility and Project 3 - Intermediate Effects. In addition we have redesigned these instruments based on the results of Project 4 - Patient Effects and Project 5 - Societal Effects. Our goal is to develop cost-effective optical spectroscopy techniques to accurately detect premalignant lesions on the cervix. Specifically, the role of the Instrumentation Core is to provide cdtical support for these pivotal trials. We will support existing instrumentation and develop new instrumentation in support of Project 1- Biologic Plausibility, Project 2 - Technical Feasibility, and Project 3 - Intermediate Effects. Instrumentation Core C will work with the Biomathematics and Informatics Core B and Project 2 to develop algorithms based on the analysis of EEM data and to realize these in clinically suitable instrumentation. Close cooperation and feedback between these groups will be required to develop algorithms that are realizable in instrumentation and insensitive to subject, device, procedural or operator sourced artifacts. The demographics of the enrollment to date in Project 2 trials indicates that additional sites need to be simultaneously operational if we are to acquire the balanced sample sets necessary, thus the creation of additional existing systems will be necessary. The analysis of data continuing to be collected from Projects 1 & 2 will be used to determine optimized diagnostic and screening algorithms that will define design parameters for two new optical devices. These devices are an imaging device, the Multispectral Digital Colposcope (MDC) and a point measurement device, the Multispectral Optical Wand (MOW). The MDC will be optimized for sensitivity, while the MOW will be optimized for specificity. These devices will incorporate feedback from Project 4 - Patient Outcomes in their design and will be tested for clinical performance both independently and in combination as described in the specific aims for Project 2. The instrumentation core will support Project 1 - Biologic Plausibility by building a hyperspectral imaging microscope tissue optical properties studies described in the Project 1 research plan.